Internet users seeking information with respect to a particular area of interest or looking for recommendations with respect to a particular subject may ask questions at online discussion sites, such as Internet forums or message boards. Known forums may address and discuss different topics, and may require user registration for the user to join the forum. Joining multiple forums may involve multiple, different user registrations. Participation in the forum may be open to any Internet user who has an interest in joining the forum.
The types of questions asked and the types of subjects discussed in known forums may vary, and there may be a substantial time lag between the user asking a question and the user receiving a reply with respect to their question. The quality of the reply the user receives may vary based on the person or the persons responding to the user's question, and the user may receive different and/or contradictory replies with respect to their question. In some cases, the user may not receive any replies with respect to their question. In other cases, the user may be inundated with responses, some of which may be relevant, and some of which may not be relevant.
Moreover, some of the responses may not address the user's question, or may be directed toward comments or issues raised by a person other than the user who asked the question. Consequently, such known forums may become an intricate conglomeration of conversations and side-conversations that fail to resolve the user's question, and quickly may become disorganized and fail to provide useful information to the user.